monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bruco Verde
Il Bruco Verde (グリーンワーム, Gurīnwāmu, in giapponese Greenworm in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 24 febbraio 2018 sul sito ufficiale dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia dei Vermi, Tipo Insetto, ed è lo stadio larvale evolutivo della Farfalla. Un Bruco Verde sposato ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Un mostro bruco con un corpo verde, morbido e soffice che è la forma larvale del mostro farfalla "Farfalla". Sono una razza docile con un'intelligenza bassa e che si muove lentamente, una strana secrezione odorosa dalle antenne in cima alla testa che fa in modo che quelli su cui viene soffiata, neutralizzando i nemici. Questa razza ha una forma specializzata per "nutrirsi" per ottenere la grande quantità di nutrimento necessaria per la maturazione in un imago. Quando queste ragazze persistentemente voraci trovano frutta e verdura commestibili, entrano in una frenesia senza sosta come se il loro ordinario stato di veglia fosse una bugia, e si sarebbero anche concentrati e a continuare a mangiare tutto il giorno. D'altra parte, anche se dovessero individuare un uomo che colpisce il loro interesse, il massimo che farebbero è salire sul corpo di un uomo e cercare di aggrapparsi, quindi questi mostri sono fondamentalmente poco pericolosi. Tuttavia, mentre si dirigono verso l'obiettivo della maturazione in un imago, i cambiamenti avvengono nella natura di individui con sufficienti riserve di nutrimento. Il loro interesse per gli uomini aumenta esponenzialmente, e allo stesso tempo l'odore della secrezione dalle loro antenne cambia anche per essere allettante per gli uomini. Consiste in una miscela della secrezione che avevano per cominciare e la fragranza di tutti i frutti e le verdure consumate fino a quel punto, quindi la secrezione di individui che si nutrono preferenzialmente dei prodotti del Reame Demoniaco è in particolare una fragranza extra forte e dolce che attrarrà gli uomini ancora più fortemente. Dopo aver lottato con un uomo attirato vicino a loro da questo, prendono il suo pene in profondità nella loro vagina posta sul loro basso ventre. In questo stato in cui sono uniti, creano un guscio intorno a loro con la loro secrezione solidificata, chiudendosi dentro con l'uomo ed entrando in uno stato di "crisalide". Anche dopo che il bersaglio del loro appetito cambia dal cibo all'uomo, rimane vorace come sempre, e saranno costantemente uniti insieme all'uomo, copulando senza sosta nella crisalide simile alla culla. Il loro corpo, che è specializzato proprio per questo momento di "nutrimento", è un ammasso di carne soffice e morbido che esercita una pressione sul pene che viene tenuto in profondità. Loro contraggono ripetutamente il loro corpo come quando un bruco striscia per terra, fornendo piacere infinito e spremendo continuamente sperma. Inoltre, si dice che facciano bere all'uomo la propria secrezione attraverso l'alimentazione bocca a bocca durante l'accoppiamento. Questa secrezione è condensata con la nutrizione che avevano continuato a immagazzinare fino ad entrare nella crisalide, e serve da cibo per l'uomo mentre vive all'interno della crisalide. Sostiene la sua vita e mantiene il suo corpo sano, mentre gli dà anche l'energia e la resistenza per continuare a copulare senza esserne consumato. In più, rimane anche l'effetto che provoca l'esaurimento dopo averlo annusato, e ogni volta che l'uomo ne sente l'odore, la sua parte inferiore del corpo perderà forza, e lui si lascerà scivolare eiaculando dentro di loro. Dopo essere entrati in una "crisalide", passano il loro tempo dentro trasformando il loro corpo in un imago. Facendo ciò mentre sono soddisfatti dallo sperma del marito, costruiscono il corpo adulto ottimale per essere impregnati dal marito e allo stesso tempo infondono al marito una conoscenza approfondita del loro corpo. Mentre passano il loro tempo copulando all'interno della crisalide in questo modo, crescono in una bellissima "Farfalla" e raggiungono lo sfarfallamento insieme al loro marito imprigionato. |-|EN= A Caterpillar monster with a soft, squishy green body that is the larval form of the Butterfly monster "Papillon". They are a docile race with low intelligence and move slowly, but when danger approaches, a strange smelling secretion which causes those who get a whiff to feel exhausted trickles out from the antennae on top of their head, neutralizing enemies. This race has a form specialized for “feeding" to obtain the large amount of nourishment necessary for maturation into an imago. When these persistently voracious girls spot edible fruits and vegetables, they go into a relentless munching frenzy as if their ordinary leisurely state were a lie and will even become engrossed and keep eating all day long. On the other hand, even if they were to spot a man who strikes their fancy, the most they'd do is climb up a man's body and try to cling, so these monsters are basically hardly dangerous at all. However, as they head towards the goal of maturation into an imago, changes occur in the nature of individuals with sufficient stores of nourishment. Their interest in men increases exponentially, and at the same time the odor of the secretion from their antennae also changes to be enticing to men. It consists of a mixture of the secretion they had to begin with and the fragrance of all the fruits and vegetables consumed up to that point, so the secretion of individuals who preferentially fed on Demon Realm produce in particular has an extra strong and sweet fragrance which will attract men even more strongly. After wrestling a man lured near them by this, they take his penis deep inside the vagina equipped on their lower abdomen. In this joined state, they make a shell around them with their solidified secretion, shutting themselves inside with the man and entering a “Chrysalis" state. Even after the target of their appetite changes from food to the man, it remains as voracious as ever, and they will be constantly joined together with the man, copulating nonstop inside the cradle-like Chrysalis. Their body, which is specialized precisely for this moment of “feeding", is a soft, squishy lump of flesh that applies pressure to the penis being held deep inside. They repeatedly contract their body like when a caterpillar crawls on the ground, providing endless pleasure and continuously milking semen. Additionally, it is said that they make the man drink their own secretion via mouth to mouth feeding during copulation. This secretion is condensed with the nutrition that they had continued to store up until entering the chrysalis, and it serves as food for the man while living inside the chrysalis. It sustains his life and keeps his body healthy, while also giving him the energy and stamina to continue copulating without getting worn out. Moreover, the effect that causes exhaustion upon smelling it also remains, and every time the man takes in the odor, his lower body will lose strength, and he'll sloppily ejaculate inside them. After entering a “chrysalis”, they spend their time inside it transforming their body into an imago. By doing this while being satisfied by their husband's semen, they construct the optimum adult body for being impregnated by their husband and at the same time instill their husband with expert knowledge of their body. While spending their time copulating inside the Chrysalis like this, they grow into a beautiful "Papillon" and achieve eclosion together with their imprisoned husband. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji ￮ Punipuni to yawarakana midoriiro no karada o motsu imomushi no mamono de, chō no mamono `Papiyon' no yōsei-tai. Otonashī shuzoku de chinō ga hikuku ugoki mo nibuiga, kiken ga semaru to tōchō-bu no shokkaku kara, kagu to ki ga nukete shimau fushigina nioi no suru bunpieki o shitatara sete gaiteki o muryoku-ka suru. Kono shuzoku wa, seitai to naru tame ni hitsuyōna ōku no eiyō o eru tame no `shokuji' ni toku-ka shita keitaidearu. Itsumo onaka o suka sete iru kanojo-tachi wa, shokuryō to naru yasai ya kudamono o mitsukeru to fudan no nonbiri to shita yōsu ga uso no yō ni kajiritsuite hanasazu, ichinichijū demo muchū ni natte tabe tsudzukete iru kotodarou. Ippō de, kiniitta ningen no dansei o mitsukete mo, dansei no karada ni yojinobori, kuttsuite iyou to suru kuraidearu tame, kihontekini wa kiken-sei no hikui mamonodearu. Tadashi, jūbun'na eiyō o takuwaeta kotai wa seitai e no seichō ni mukete, sono seishitsu ni henka ga arawareru. Dansei e to mukeru kanshin ga hiyaku-teki ni takamaru to tomoni, shokkaku kara shitataru bunpieki no nioi ga dansei o yūin suru mono ni kawaru nodearu. Kore wa kanojo-tachi ga motomoto motte iru bunpieki ni, sore made ni tabeta yasai ya kudamono no nioi ga tainai de chōgō sa reta mono de, tokuni makai no sakumotsu o kononde tabeta kotai no bunpieki wa yori nōmitsude amai kaori to natte, yori tsuyoku dansei o yūin suru yō ni naru. Kore ni yori, dansei o sasoi yosete kumitsuki, kafukubu ni sonawaru josei-ki de dansei-ki o kuwae komu to, tsunagatta mama no jōtai de jishin no shūi ni bunpieki o katameta kara o tsukuri, sono naka ni dansei-goto tojikomotte `sanagi' no jōtai to naru. Kanojo-tachi no shokuyoku wa, mukeru taishō ga tabemono kara dansei e to kawatta nochi mo kenzaide, yuri kago no yōna sanagi no nakade wa tsuneni dansei to tsunagari-ppanashi de, hanareru koto naku majiwari tsudzukeru koto to naru. Kono `shokuji' no shunkan no tame dake ni toku-ka sa reta kanojo-tachi no karada wa, bu nibu ni to yawarakaku, kuwae konda dansei-ki o appaku suru niku no katamarideari, kahanshin zentai o mochiite imomushi ga ji o hau ka no yō ni shinshuku o kurikaeshi, taema nai kairaku o ataete sei o shibori tsudzukeru nodearu. Mata, kanojo-tachi wa majiwari no saichū ni, kuchiutsushi de dansei ni jishin no bunpieki o noma seru to iu. Kono bunpieki ni wa sanagi to naru made ni takuwae tsudzuketa eiyō ga gyōshuku sa rete ori, sanagi no naka de sugosu ma no dansei no tame no shokujideari, seimei o iji shite nikutai o kenkō ni tamotsu to tomoni, tsukare hateru koto naku majiwari tsudzukeru koto ga dekiru katsuryoku to seiryoku o motarasu monodearu. Kuwaete, kagu to ki ga nukete shimau sayō mo nokotte ori, dansei wa sono nioi o kanjitoru tabi ni kafukubu kara chikara ga nuke, darashinaku kanojo-tachi no naka e to shasei shite shimau koto to narudarou. `Sanagi' no keitai to natta kanojo-tachi wa, sono Chū de jikan o kakete nikutai o seitai e to henka sa sete iku koto to naru. Kore o otto to naru dansei no sei ni mitasa renagara okonau koto de, otto ni harama sa reru tame no saitekina seitai no karada o tsukuriageru to tomoni, otto ni motsu gai to naru kanojo-tachi no nikutai o oboekoma seru. Sōshite sanagi no naka de majiwatte sugosu uchi ni, kanojo-tachi wa utsukushī `papiyon' e to seichō shi, sono toriko to natta otto to tomoni, fūfu de uka o togeru noda. Note di Kenkou Cross |-|IT= 24/02/2018 ■ Sono state pubblicate le informazioni sulla nuova monster girl "Bruco Verde"! Il prossimo aggiornamento sembra riguardi gli adulti cresciuti!Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross, Bruco Verde. |-|EN= 02/24/2018 ■ The information on the new demon daughter "Green Worm" was posted! The next update seems to grow into adults! |-|JP= 02/24/2018 ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「'グリーンワーム'」　の情報を掲載しました！ 次の更新で成体へと成長するそうですよ！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `'Gurīnwāmu'' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! Tsugi no kōshin de seitai e to seichō suru sōdesu yo! Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Greenworm, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Greenworm, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Giant Caterpillar (5e Creature), D&D Wiki. * (EN) Caterpillars, Paizo. * (EN) Greenworm, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Bruco, Wikipedia. * (EN) Caterpillar, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (IT) Ragazza Bruco, Monster Girl Quest Ita Wiki. * (EN) Caterpillar Girl, MonsterGirlQuest Wiki. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Bruchi Verdi Categoria:Famiglia dei Vermi Categoria:Insetti Categoria:Lettera B Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Tipo Insetto